Cocon
by Nano Dayo
Summary: [Yaoi][Murasakibara x Mitobe] Quand deux hommes vivent ensemble dans leur petit appartement, goûtant au bonheur.
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais pas de bénéfices sur cette fiction._

* * *

1

\- Ouvre la bouche.

Tu secoues doucement la tête, te pinçant les lèvres comme jamais. Sa voix claque dans la pièce humide de vos sueurs mélangées, tout comme ses mains te frôlent dans un rythme tordant entre la douleur et le plaisir. Tu ne vois pas son visage, mais tu sais qu'il sourit.

Tu as eu le malheur de ne pas lui céder et tu te retrouves dans une position plus que gênante. Mais lui, il sait comment te mettre à rude épreuve, comment éclairer la voix que tu scelles volontairement. Dominant, capricieux, égoïste, géant, goinfre que tu ne cesses de nourrir jour après jour depuis que vous vivez ensemble. Il est venu vers toi sans vraiment que tu en saches la raison, mais sa persévérance t'a fait tomber dans ses bras.

Ce ballet là, tu le connais. Il revient toujours à la maison avec un tas de cochonneries mauvaises pour les dents et la santé ; tu sais cuisiner, il n'a pas besoin de grignoter. Et comme souvent, son attitude immature le conduit à te le faire payer de la plus érotique des façons.

Te voici fesses en l'air, lui profondément ancré en toi, à t'ordonner dans l'oreille des insanités. Comme toujours, tu résistes le temps qu'il faut, jusqu'à ce que son gland atteigne une partie en toi qui te fait hurler. Il plonge ses longs doigts dans ta bouche, y glissant une petite boule dont le sucre se propage sur ta langue. Tu croques, avales, te lèches la commissure des lèvres, un besoin soudain d'une saveur encore plus enivrante.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'aime, Rino-chin, susurrait-il. Dis-le.

Il relève ton menton pour te sourire, au-dessus de toi, avant de repartir dans sa danse langoureuse en parcourant chaque parcelle de ton corps. Et comme chaque fois, tu cèdes enfin, après une bataille acharnée. Tu laisses échapper dans un murmure :

\- J'aime…

Un rire satisfait de gamin retentit entre les murs. Tu soupires : au moins, il est content.


	2. Chapitre 2

2

Tu pensais qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, du haut de ses deux mètres, il te semblait toujours débrouillard même si un petit peu dans la lune. Il ne semblait pas t'avoir reconnu, à l'époque, et c'était mieux ainsi. Après tout, tu n'avais été qu'un des innombrables joueurs qui avaient tentés de le défier.

L'université avait beau être grande, par malheur, tu l'avais croisé. Ou plutôt, il t'était rentré dedans, un beau jour. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur toi et pour la première fois, tu t'étais senti étrangement gêné. La tête baissée, tu avais passé ton chemin sans lui octroyer un regard. S'il te reconnaissait, il allait faire comme ce que tu avais vu dans ses souvenirs, envers tes anciens camarades de lycée. Et tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive.

Pourtant, depuis ce jour là, il fut plus souvent sur ton chemin et dans ton champs de vision sans que tu ne comprennes vraiment pourquoi. Tu devais te concentrer sur tes études, les examens approchaient à grands pas et aucune distraction n'était tolérée.

Et un jour, il était là, à l'entrée principale, assit en tailleur comme s'il attendait quelqu'un ; c'est lorsque son regard se posa sur toi que tu compris qu'il venait te chercher. Il avait avancé à grand pas, traînant des pieds et arrachant un peu plus le bas de son jean sur le sol bétonné. Tu avais levé le nez sans un mot en voulant lui sourire pour être poli. Tu te serais enfui si tu avais eu le temps, mais ses immenses bras t'avaient transporté dans un coin vide de personne pour t'y poser.

\- Mitobe… Rinnosuke ? dit-il, d'un ton détaché. Je te reconnais, t'étais le joueur de Seirin, hein ?

Tu acquiesças, tu n'avais aucune raison de lui mentir, tu n'en n'avais pas envie.

\- Je vais manger au fast-food, accompagne moi.

Et suite à cette déclaration, il t'avait tiré par le poignet pour que tu le suives. Tu te souviens de ton incompréhension suite à cela, car tu l'avais déjà vu se comporter comme un enfant, mais sa force était clairement celle d'un homme, tu pouvais parfaitement le distinguer à présent. Tu en avais déjà fait les frais, mais tu pouvais en être sur.

Tu te souviens également que c'était ainsi que votre relation avait débuté.


	3. Chapitre 3

3

En ce moment, il te fait la tête et tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Un beau soir, comme ça, il te semblait qu'il était un peu froid envers toi mais ça lui arrivait, donc tu n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention. Qu'il préfère rester dans sa chambre à grignoter seul ne voulait rien dire, tu en étais conscient et pour cela, tu n'avais rien dit.

Ce fut les jours suivants que tu compris qu'il boudait. Tu avais tenté de l'approcher en vain, le fait qu'il ne veuille plus te toucher te rendait à la fois triste et furieux. S'il voulait partir, qu'il le fasse ! Mais au fond de toi, tu te disais que ça valait bien la peine de te séduire pour te rejeter aussi cruellement.

Désespéré, tu étais allé voir ton ami de longue date, que tu avais connu au collège. Lui, il comprenait chaque mot qui ne sortait pas de ta bouche, il riait tout le temps avec toi et sa présence t'apaisait étrangement.

Vous aviez déjà eut une relation, au lycée, mais comme vous vous appréciez comme de meilleurs amis, vous aviez préférés en rester là et aucun de vous n'a eu à regretter ce choix. Pourquoi, Koganei était quelqu'un de patient malgré sa crétinerie certaine, et comme aujourd'hui, alors que tu avais besoin de sa présence, il fut là pour toi.

Ce soir-là, tu avais les yeux rouge à force de pleurer, car malgré tout, ses puissants bras te manquaient depuis quand était-il devenu si important à tes yeux, si nécessaire à ton bonheur ? Tu ne le savais pas.

En jetant ton sac au sol, tu avais pu voir qu'il était déjà rentré, chose rare. Debout devant toi, il te fixe avec un visage crispé, presque haineux. D'un mouvement de recul, tu sentais ta poitrine se serrer devant ce regard qui t'étais inconnu. Tu avais vraisemblablement fait quelque chose de mal, et tu en ignorais la cause.

\- …

Comme à l'accoutumé, aucun mot ne sorti de ta bouche, tu paniquais de ne pouvoir t'expliquer.

\- Rino-chin, je t'aime moi, tu sais ?

Il s'était approché de toi et était tombé à genoux, comme prit d'un chagrin immense pour t'enlacer, le visage dans ton nombril. Tu voulais le réconforter, mais comment ? Tes mains se posèrent doucement sur sa tignasse nid de corbeau.

\- Ne me laisse pas… murmurait-il dans un sanglot.


	4. Chapitre 4

4

\- Tu penses qu'il est jaloux de moi ?! hurlait Koganei, interloqué.

Tu affirmais son propos d'un mouvement de tête en rabattant tes cheveux en arrière ; ces derniers avaient poussés depuis ton entrée à l'université, tu les attachais souvent pour ne pas qu'ils te gênent. Pendant ce temps, ton ami de longue date était désespéré, avachi sur la table de la cafétéria.

C'était beaucoup d'information à digérer pour le garçon, tu en avais conscience. Il venait d'apprendre que tu étais homosexuel, selon toutes vraisemblances, en plus d'être en couple avec un type que vous aviez battus pendant deux ans dans des compétions et qu'il était apparemment jaloux de la proximité de votre relation.

Les journées étaient passées à une vitesse fulgurante jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le comportement de Murasakibara avait complètement changé, adoptant plutôt une technique radicalement différente plutôt que de t'ignorer. L'avoir à chaque seconde dans ton champ de vision ne te dérangeait pas, mais cela ne t'aidait pas à te faire des amis qui étaient déjà bien rares ici…

Aussi, alors que vous discutez Koganei et toi autour de votre bentô, une ombre immense vint s'installer à tes côtés, jaugeant méchamment du regard ton ami d'enfance qui sursaute, mal à l'aise. Les sentiments de ton amant te touchaient, bien évidemment, mais tu n'aimais pas cette façon de s'imposer.

Ne voulant pas faire scandale ici, tu décidais de ne pas lui tomber dessus, tentant juste de détendre l'atmosphère en souriant au brun en face de toi, qui tentait d'amuser la galerie en racontant des blagues, oubliant peu à peu le regard assassin du géant qui grignotait vaguement le bentô que tu lui avais préparé ce matin.

En rentrant à la maison, au soir, tu avais claqué la porte, lui sur les talons qui chouinait en ne comprenant pas pourquoi tu étais en colère. Tu ne parlais et ça te manquait, à cet instant. Ton cœur se serrait, car tu ne voulais pas le perdre et toutes tes paroles inaudibles débordèrent soudainement de tes yeux.

Paniqué, il accouru vers toi pour te caresser, te rassurer sans en comprendre le sens ironiquement, les rôles étaient inversés maintenant. Il sécha tes larmes dans de doux baisers avant de planter ses yeux dans les tiens, dont le message semblait passer par l'expression à la fois boudeuse et embarrassé qu'il arbore. Tu pouffais.

\- Dis-le-moi quand tu voudras le voir, la prochaine fois…

Ses joues se gonflèrent comme un petit garçon qui faisait un caprice. Tu souriais en séchant tes dernières larmes, accédant muettement à sa demande.

\- Je… Je vais faire à manger ce soir, dit-il en tournant les talons.

\- Nnh ! riais-tu.


	5. Chapitre 5

5

Son visage se déformait devant la difficulté de l'exercice qui se présentait à lui, créant ton hilarité rare et sans préavis. Il serra les dents, clairement agacé, avant de jeter son stylo en s'allongeant par terre, mains jointes sous sa nuque. Il abandonnait ? Tu devais l'aider dans ce projet, et pour cela, les grands moyens étaient bienvenus.

Tu sortis de ton sac un paquet d'umaibos qu'il renifla vivement en se redressant. Il en voulait, et tu le savais. Délicatement, tu ouvrais l'emballage pour faire doucement ressortir le gâteau cylindrique, le regardant, le touchant légèrement, avant de le fourrer dans ta bouche avec ce que tu voulais être un geste sensuel.

Comme en enfant, il grommela en rouspétant.

\- Ca va, j'ai compris !

Et se remit à ses devoirs. Une victoire pour toi que tu fêtas en croquant dans la friandise que tu avais, grâce ou à cause de lui, apprit à apprécier.

Du coup, un sourire illumina ton visage tout le temps où les bruits de crayons grattaient le cahier de ton amant. Ce dernier s'étira de nombreuses fois en craquant ses os, te jetant, à toi et ton sachet de nourriture, des coups d'œil d'envie furtifs. Tu étais flatté, comme à l'accoutumé, car tu n'avais jamais su ce qu'il te trouvait ; et il ne t'en avait jamais fait part non plus.

C'est alors que tu somnolais doucement le nez dans ta jointure de coude, à côté de lui, qu'il vint derrière toi pour t'enlacer, un gâteau qu'il enfourna sans les mains dans sa bouche. Clignant des yeux, tu ne le voyais que flou, mais tu reconnaissais cet air qu'il arborait avant de te sauter dessus, cet air affamé.

Aussi, une fois l'umaibo avalé, il prit assaut de tes lèvres en les dévorant sauvagement, te plaquant contre la petite table en bois sur lequel vous aviez travaillés. Tes yeux se fermaient, tes bras s'enroulaient autour de son cou, lui intimant ton désir qu'il accueillit par un gémissement dû à ta langue taquinant la sienne.


	6. Chapitre 6

6

Son souffle s'échouait sur ta nuque, apaisant tes sens durant cette nuit plutôt fraîche. Le corps collé au tien, tu savais qu'il ne faisait que sombrer doucement, sans réellement pouvoir dormir à proprement parlé. En ce moment, Murasakibara semblait très stressé pour une raison qu'il savait être son avenir professionnel, et bien qu'il n'en discute jamais, tu pensais qu'il devait se confier à toi ; tu es son partenaire, non ?

Ecartant ses longs bras de ton torse, tu te tournais pour lui faire face, lui caresser délicatement la joue en l'éveillant. En y repensant, l'idée de le faire se confier au milieu de la nuit alors qu'il avait déjà du mal à s'endormir était mauvaise… Tu rougissais de honte rien qu'à y penser.

Il passa tendrement la large paume de sa main sur ton visage en souriant amoureusement ton cœur faillit s'éjecter de ton corps sans ton avis et tu avais soudainement chaud contre lui et sous cette couette. Il dut sentir ta gêna car ses lèvres que tu connaissais par cœur te baisa le front avec légèreté.

\- Rino-chin ?

Un regard.

\- Appelles-moi…

Un second, plus embarrassé que le premier. Tu ne t'en sentais pas capable, pas après seulement huit mois ensemble… Seulement ? Oui, à côté de ta relation avec Koganei, c'était peu : cette dernière avait durée presque quatre ans, et vous aviez attendu presque un an avant de coucher ensemble pour la première fois et une année de plus pour vous appeler par vos prénoms.

Ton hésitation se faisait sentir par le regard de ton petit-ami si suppliant, il te forcait à te regarder droit dans les yeux. Il avait envie que tu le fasses, et même intimidé, tu en crevais d'envie.

\- A…tsushi…

Ta voix enrouée le fit sourire, répondant à tes paroles par un baiser langoureux.

\- Merci.

* * *

 _Coucou!_

 _Bon, et bien voilà, "Cocon" est enfin terminée!_

 _Ca n'était qu'une petite fiction que j'aimais bien écrire, mais comme c'était quelque chose de tout mielleux et tout pleins de petites étoiles, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de raconter plus que ça - ils sont bien ensemble, c'est mieux comme ça, non?_

 _J'ai plusieurs projets en tête, la plupart de Kuroko no Basket, et tout ceci sera noté sur mon profil._

 _De sincères remerciements aux lecteurs ayant postés des reviews ou non, ainsi qu'un immense merci à Grwn et L'vin pour leurs petits commentaires qui me faisaient sauter de joie à chaque lecture, à chaque chapitre. Merci infiniment à tous._

 _A la prochaine tout le monde!_


End file.
